


Professor!

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bearded John, Daddy John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He sat back to watch the scene unfold, watching the boyish grin spread across sherlocks face as he was scolded by his landlady.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is supposed to be 19 in this, it's terrible as no one has beta'd it and I sort of just abandoned it a while back so...
> 
> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com

It was near to the end of the lecture and sherlock was itching to go home, it had been a long day and he needed to finish an experiment.  
The clock struck three and the professor dismissed them, sherlock shot up and slipped out.  
He let out a sigh as he unlocked his bike and set off in the direction of home, noting the air was starting to chill. 

\---

John watched the students file out before packing some papers away and making his way to a little cafe on the other side of town, knowing it was likely he wouldn't bump into any of his students there due to its location.  
He sat down and ordered coffee and a sandwich before diving into some work.

\---

Sherlock sighed happily as he arrived home, he had to go through the cafe because he forgot his keys so he happily mowed through, wheeling his bike beside himself.  
"Mrs Hudson! I forgot my keys" he yelled, ignoring the looks from the customers as he leant over the counter to grab a cake.

Mrs Hudson looked through from the kitchen and sighed at him "Oh Sherlock" she said "did you have to drag your bike through?" She scolded as sherlock walked past and put his bike in the hall.

\---

John looked up when he heard the commotion, spotting the familiar face of his most talented, yet most obnoxious student he'd ever had. Sherlock was astoundingly beautiful though, something you'd expect to be in a Raphielite painting.

He sat back to watch the scene unfold, watching the boyish grin spread across sherlocks face as he was scolded by his landlady.

John scratched his beard as he watched Sherlock disappear through a doorway with his bike.  
He hummed and got back to work, only to be interrupted twenty minutes later by the boy.  
Sherlock wasn't in his usual tailored clothes, he was in a baggy t-shirt that hung off one shoulder, his usually unruly hair stuck to his head in a wet mess and a strong smell of shampoo seemed to flutter around him and leave trails behind him every time he moved. 

Sherlock sat in front of the bearded man, he had a book in his hand.   
He'd realised he had walked past John when he got out of the shower so he decided he would join him for coffee, seeing as the cafe was pretty much the extended dining room of his home.   
"Mind if I join you? " He asked, already making himself comfortable, he'd brought coffee down, knowing Mrs Hudson wouldn't mind too much.  
"What brings you to this little crevice of town?" He asked.

\---

John rose his brow at the teen before putting his pen down, leaning back to watch him for a moment before answering.  
"I come here every Thursday after work" he said, picking his coffee up to take a sip.

Sherlock hummed and leant forward, brushing a crumb from John's beard, god the things he'd dreamt about that beard. He smirked a little to himself as he sat back in his chair.

John let Sherlock brush the crumb away, noticing how his fingers lingered for a moment before he pulled back.  
"I didn't realise you lived here" John stated.

"Or you wouldn't have made it your usual spot?" Sherlock asked with a faint smile.

"Mm, I'd have been here more regularly" John said with a chuckle, his eyes flickering over the exposed shoulder momentarily before looking down at his work, the sharp angles of sherlocks collarbone and shoulder where alabaster perfection, he couldn't help but think to himself how perfect the rest of him may be.

Sherlock watched him for a moment, before noticing his empty mug.   
"I have free coffee upstairs if you'd care to join me" he said.

John hesitated a moment before nodding.  
"Yeah... sure" he said with a faint smile.   
He knew flirtations with students was taboo but Sherlock was so enticing and he couldn't really say no.  
He packed his things up before moving to follow sherlock through, his eyes on sherlocks arse all of the way up the stairs.

Sherlock, of course had noticed John's eyes on his rear, he wouldn't have worn the stupid tight jeans if he hadn't have been sure John would get a good look at his arse one way or another.   
Sherlock opened the door to his flat and let John in before moving to boil the kettle.

 

John watched Sherlock a moment before looking around the flat for somewhere to sit, setting his things by the door before settling himself on the sofa.

Sherlock arrived back through with two steaming cups of coffee, setting them on the table and sitting beside John.  
"Marking tests?" Sherlock asked, nodding at the case full of papers that John had brought in.

"Did you really bring me up here to talk about work?" John asked with a risen brow, sitting back.

"Mm... I didn't, no..." sherlock said, looking at anything but John's face.

John hummed and watched the boy.

"You know I could get into trouble?" He asked Sherlock. 

Sherlock nodded and finally looked at him.

"I don't think that's going to stop you though" 

John contemplated this for a moment   
before putting a hand on sherlocks knee.  
"No its not" he said.

Sherlock leant closer to him, gently brushing his lips against John's, marvelling at the feeling of John's beard against his lips and chin. He looked at John for a moment before clambering into John's lap, cupping both sides of his face, delving in for a deeper kiss.

John hummed happily, kissing sherlock back, placing his hands on sherlocks hips.  
His lips parting for sherlocks intrusion, licking into his mouth happily.  
After a few minutes John's hands drifted south, cupping Sherlocks firm arse, giving him a good squeeze before pulling back for breath.

Sherlock sat in his lap panting for a moment, noticing John's tented pants.  
"Bedroom?" He asked.  
"Bedroom." John said, letting the brunette lead him through, closing the door behind them and pushing the taller boy against it, kissing up that beautiful neck of his before pulling back to tug Sherlocks shirt off, running his hands over sherlocks body, leaning down to lick at the pebbled nipples.

Sherlock groaned at the sensation of John licking him and scrubbing his beard over his skin.

John started to strip himself, noting the younger boy watching him through dark, lust filled eyes.

When they where both completely naked, sherlock pounced on his professor, knocking them both onto the bed.

John chuckled and rolled them over so he was on top, kissing sherlock deeply before starting to kiss down his body, stopping to nuzzle the dark curls in his groin, causing sherlock to moan and squirm at the feeling of John's beard on his cock. 

John continued down between his legs, rubbing his bristly cheek on the inside of one of sherlocks thighs.  
"God, daddy!" Sherlock moaned, his fingers in John's hair. Once he'd relised what he'd said he went stiff and locked eyes with John for a moment whom just smirked and continued with what he was doing. Starting to gently lick at his hole, his nose pressed into sherlocks bollocks as he worked.

Sherlock was a moaning whimpering mess by the time John was done.

John sat up to look at Sherlock.  
"Condom and lube?" He asked, his beard was wet from licking sherlock.  
"Bedside drawer" Sherlock said, his eyes flicking down to John's sizeable erection, biting his lip and smirking a little.

John hummed down at Sherlock as he poured a little lube on his fingers, moving to shove a pillow under Sherlocks arse before pushing a finger into him.

Sherlock moaned and spread his legs more for John.

"Desperate little slut" John said with a small smirk as he worked a second finger in and scissored them.

When Sherlock was stretched, John sat back to roll the condom on, his erection hot and heavy. 

Sherlock bit his lip as John pulled his legs over shoulders and pushed in, both of them groaned as John bottomed out.

"Fuck you're tight" John breathed as he started to move, leaning down to kiss Sherlock.  
Sherlock moaned happily, kissing him back as he raked his fingers through the bristly hairs.

Sherlock felt so full and he was loving it, groaning John's name as John started to thrust into him harder.  
"Fuck! John, there!" Sherlock cried as John hit his prostate.

John held Sherlock’s hips as he pounded into his prostate over and over again, groaning Sherlocks name.

Sherlock groaned happily, sparks of pleasure coursing through him every time John hit his prostate.

Soon they were both on edge, kissing roughly and panting each others names.  
Sherlock was the first to cum, grasping John's shoulders and crying out his name, shortly followed by John who let out a shuddering moan.

Sherlock lay panting as John pulled out and used his boxers to clean up, tying the condom off and throwing it away before collapsing onto the bed beside Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled at him and pulled a sheet over them.  
“Mm, I have an early lecture tomorrow, but if you're amenable… When I get back…” Sherlock hummed with a small smirk.

“Only if you bring me coffee from downstairs, yours is terrible” John teased, pulling Sherlock in for a bristly kiss causing him to giggle.

“Mm, alright professor” Sherlock purred.


End file.
